1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to providing a shopping service on the Internet and, more particularly, is directed to a system for retaining shopping selections from a multitude of websites in a location from which the shopping selections can be later accessed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the history of man, there has been the desire to acquire possessions. At the early point of man's existence, the main focus was acquiring such necessities as food and water. As man has developed over the eons, the constant drive to possess necessities has evolved to possessing non-necessities such as big screen TV's and cellular phones. One method for acquiring such non-necessities has been the shopping list. Typically a shopping list is created by a person walking through a mall, finding things that they like, and physically writing them down onto a piece of paper.
As time has passed, online or Internet shopping has become increasingly popular. Unfortunately, the development of shopping lists has not yet accompanied the development of the Internet. Currently, while online shopping lists exist, they only work on a single website. This requires a person who typically shops from many websites, to have multiple shopping lists, one from each website. Also, current Internet shopping lists do not allow a user to add items to his shopping list from a search result. And also, current shopping list systems must be highly integrated with a shopping website for the shopping list and the website to function together.
What is needed is a shopping list that works with many shopping websites. What is needed is a shopping list that can add an item from a search result. What is needed is a shopping list that can add an item from a website that is not highly integrated with the shopping list system.